


She Wolf

by GhostTownExit, sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [15]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom is Extra, Don't Be Prey, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mother Issues, Predator versus Prey, Self-Harm, Video Format: MP4, homophobic parent, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/pseuds/GhostTownExit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: coming out, coming out, coming out





	She Wolf

made for Club Vivid 2018

song by Shakira

 

 [Download mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/Riverdale_She%20Wolf_2018.m4v)

 


End file.
